callofdutyfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Alternate)
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is a first-person shooter video game and the first Call of Duty installment to break away from its World War II setting, and set in the modern world. It was announced on April 12, 2007 and was released on November 5, 2007. Call of Duty 4 was published by Activision and developed by Infinity Ward, and is available on Windows, OS X, Xbox 360, and the PlayStation 3. Gameplay Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare differs from previous installments of the Call of Duty series. Previous Call of Duty games have a distinct three country-specific campaign style, while Call of Duty 4 has a more film-like plot with interlaced story lines from the perspectives of Sgt. Paul Jackson of the Marines 1st Force Recon and Sgt. 'Soap' MacTavish of the British 22nd SAS Regiment. There is also a variety of missions where players control other characters, such as an unidentified AC-130 gunship operator and Lieutenant John Price in a flashback assassination mission set in Pripyat, Ukraine. The move to modern warfare has introduced a variety of conventional weapons and technologies to the Call of Duty series, such as assault rifles, night vision, .50 caliber sniper rifles, and C4 plastic explosives. Story In the year 2017 economic downturn across the world has caused a series of of events to shift the world into chaos. In 2016, a civil war between National-Bolsheviks (Ultranationalists) and Government Loyalists (which includes Right-wingers and Communists) has broken out across the country. The goal of the Ultranationalists is to restore Russia and the former Soviet States back to Marxist-Leninism while adding ethno-nationalist characteristics with it. Mean while in the Middle East, Iranian-Arab and former Saudi Expat, Khaled Al-Asad begins to swallow up country into a union called the Persian Socialist Union of Middle Eastern States (PSUMES) or the Persian Union. Al-Asad is in the process of taking over Saudi Arabia in a coup with a special para-military called the Opfor. Prologue F.N.G Lt. Gaz informs Captain John Price, leader of Bravo Team, that a new recruit to the SAS, Sergeant John "Soap" MacTavish, is joining their squad. Soap arrives at the S.A.S. training facility in Credenhill, U.K, where he has a quick weapons training session with Gaz, meets Captain Price and the unit, and takes the CQB test to complete his initiation. Crew Expandable Two days later Bravo Team proceed to the Norwegian Sea, to look for a suspected nuclear package on an Estonian freighter. After taking out the security detail the team find the package, but fire from enemy fast movers means they barely escape with the shipping manifest, which points to Al-Asad as the owner of the package. The Coup To complete his revolution, Al-Asad executes the President of an unnamed Middle Eastern country, Yasir Al-Fulani. Act I Blackout Shortly after Al-Asad makes his move and overthrows the government of President Al-Fulani, the SAS learns that Nikolai, their informant, who provided the SAS with intelligence on their previous mission aboard the Estonian freighter, has been compromised and taken prisoner by the rebel forces somewhere in Eastern Russia. Realizing that the Ultranationalists intend to execute Nikolai as a traitor, Price leads a rescue mission into a place near Vladivostok to retrieve the informant, remarking that "We take care of our friends." Inserting near Nikolai's position, the team first silently eliminates several guard posts before meeting up with Russian Loyalist troops lead by Sergeant Kamarov. Later after abandoning their Loyalist allies, the SAS team makes their way to the house. MacTavish and Price enter the house as Gaz cuts the power, and the team successfully secures Nikolai. With the informant secure and the village in control of the Loyalists, the team is extracted via helicopter that heads for a German safehouse. Charlie Don't Surf Reacting swiftly to the death of President Yasir Al-Fulani at the hands of Al-Asad, the U.S. Department of Defense decides to launch an invasion in hopes of restoring order to the area and removing Al-Asad from power. A large fleet of aircraft carriers, Amphibious Assault Ships and other Navy ships stationed in the Persian Gulf deploys thousands of United States Marines, including the 1st Force Reconnaissance Company, to a small coastal Gulf town, via Black Hawk helicopters. According to US Military Intelligence and Marine Spotters, Al-Asad is broadcasting propaganda from a radio station on the west side of the town. Flying through anti-aircraft and RPG-7 fire, the Black Hawk helicopters manage to deploy the Marines about 60 yards from the target building, who fast-rope down and proceed towards the HQ building. The back door is breached and the raid is quick and decisive, but Al-Asad's body is not amongst the dead bodies. Receiving a report that Al-Asad has instead taken over a local television station half a kilometer east and is broadcasting from there, the Marines move to secure the new objective. Under the chaos of low-flying fighter jets and patrolling Blackhawks, the Marines prowl their way through the town, strategically defending themselves from enemy troops. After securing a bombed-out building and parking lot, they proceed towards the side entrance of the TV station. They breach and clear the first room and proceed to the main broadcasting studio, where they encounter heavy resistance. After the main studio is cleared, they proceed to a large open hall, where the Marines regroup with their other team. The unit proceeds upstairs to the studio and busts down the door; however Al-Asad is nowhere to be found again. In fact, the entire room is empty and the broadcast was simply on a loop. Despite the considerable losses inflicted upon Al-Asad's forces and the capture of the town itself as a front line for the main invasion, the battle remains a strategic loss for the Americans, as their primary target has slipped away, presumably to the Presidential Palace. Whispering Death Days later on the 22nd of March the USMC Tank "War Pig" along with other Marine forces in the area make a move into Khorramshahr to clear out any resistance in the City. After clearing out enemy forces from Khorramshahr, the USMC tank corps head towards Abadan International Airport to stop fleeing enemy forces from escaping the city. US forces secure the airport and stop enemy forces from leaving the city thus ending to siege on Khorramshahr, and making way for Sgt. Paul Jackson and his squad to push through. Hunted Hunted continues where the mission "Blackout" left off. On the way to the German safe-house in the country side of the Amur Oblast to deposit Nikolai, the occupants of the helicopter spot a bright light coming into the sky. A Stinger missile is heard and the helicopter is hit and shot down near the town of Blagoveshchensk. SAS trooper Paulsen and the pilots die in the crash, leaving Captain Price, his team, and Nikolai forced to make their way to safety through fields and shacks in order to avoid the notice of a helicopter sent to search for survivors. The helicopter eventually notices them and they have to use cover to advance and avoid fire from the helicopter. After storming a barn, Soap successfully destroys the helicopter using a Stinger missile he found in the barn. After heading out of the barn, the squad is met by a huge convoy of enemies that is decimated by heavy fire from an AC-130 gunship. The player then continues the operation as the Spectre's TV operator in the mission "Death From Above". Death From Above Death From Above carries on from the previous mission, "Hunted". The player, assuming the role of a gunner on an AC-130, protects Captain Price and his team as they make their way through an enemy-controlled village, clearing out enemy defenses and offering some powerful close air support as the SAS team makes their way to the extraction point by foot and by truck. Arriving at a local junkyard, the SAS team must hold off a considerable enemy assault with the aid of the gunship until they can be rescued. Eventually, the group is saved by German Special Forces and they make it to the German Safehouse. The Bog On the 29th of March, just outside of Ahvaz Sgt. Paul Jackson's squad (under Lt. Vasquez) as they fight through enemy lines to reach and defend a disabled M1A2 Abrams tank with the call sign of "War Pig". It starts out with Jackson's squad moving to the bog the tank is stranded in while encountering resistance. Jackson's squad is immediately ambushed by two heavily protected MGs. The squad splits in half: one squad advances on the enemies while the other provides fire support. Upon entering the half-destroyed building, Jackson can save Pvt. Roycewicz whilst going up a flight of stairs while also killing all of the OpFor by using their own MG against them. After the ambush, the Marine squad once again faces a large force of OpFor supported by T-72 tanks on the highway overpass, but using the FGM-148 Javelin, Jackson dispatches each of the enemy tanks in turn. With this threat neutralized, the squad then hurries over to War Pig, where they, as well as the surviving Marines of Alpha Company in the Bog, hold off attacks from the OpFor. Though the OpFor charge the M1 Abrams mercilessly with C4 packs, the Marines succeed in holding them off and driving them back further. After rescuing War Pig, Jackson is called upon to destroy a nearby ZPU-4 and plant a beacon to receive air support from an AH-1W Super Cobras, which clear a building the squad cannot attack. The arrival of air support finishes off the remaining OpFor resistance and sends the few survivors fleeing. With this done, the squad regroups and sets up a defensive perimeter, allowing the engineers to come in and repair the damaged tank. War Pig A day later the tank War Pig has been fixed by engineers and now the squad has to push forward into the enemy territory. After defeating a counterattack on their position, War Pig and Lt. Vasquez's squad move down the street. After clearing the main street, the team eliminates the enemies which have gathered in two buildings which are heavily guarded with troops and machine guns. After killing all enemies and destroying an enemy tank, Vasquez and Sgt. Paul Jackson leave to finish off Khaled Al-Asad. Shock and Awe Later in the day Sgt. Paul Jackson and the rest of Lt. Vasquez's squad joins in an attack on what they believe to be Khaled Al-Asad's position. Jackson provides firing support with the Mk 19 grenade launcher on a CH-46 Sea Knight whilst 1st Force Recon attacks Al-Asad's capital city. After unloading half their chalk, Vasquez and his team relieve a squad, which is the advanced team, that is being attacked. Cobra helicopter "Deadly" came by after refueling and rearming,. After clearing the area, the Marines start extracting from the city due to a nuclear threat (discovered by SEAL Team 6) in the city. As they are leaving, "Deadly" is shot down and Vasquez's squad stops to rescue the pilot. Whilst they are leaving the city, the nuclear bomb is detonated and the blast wave causes the helicopters to crash, eventually killing the player, about 30,000 other U.S. troops, and the remaining OpFor soldiers. Act II Aftermath Sergeant Paul Jackson awakens from the crash after Khaled Al-Asad's nuclear warhead was detonated from the previous mission, "Shock and Awe". Mortally wounded, he crawls out and around the downed CH-46 Sea Knight into the wasteland left by the blast, while buildings can be seen collapsing. The bodies of his squad members are lying around the area. After moving away from the helicopter, he collapses and succumbs to his wounds. The screen fades to white slowly, while the satellite lists his status as "Killed in Action".